Liberty Lily
by TimIsaFunSucker
Summary: Lily Luna thought she was going to go to Hogwarts for her fourth year like usual, but instead her family is temperarily moving to America!  Will she meet new friends, or will she be an outcast at her new magic school?  Funny/Kookie OCs later.
1. Chapter 1  Departure

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNISE, THOSE GO TO THE LOVELY JKR! :)**

"What must we go to America? Why, why, WHY?" I cried for at least the billionth time. I already knew the answer, though. 'Because your mother has family there and we've never gone anywhere outside the UK!'

"Because your mother has family there and we've never gone anywhere outside the UK!" My dad said, as expected. _Ugh!_

"But why do we have to be there for a whole _year?_ " I wailed flinging my arms up in frustration.

"Because we've never met these relatives and we need to spend some quality time with them! Besides, it's good to try new things Lil', and you'll make some new friends, too!"

"Ya, come on, Lily, why can't you ever be _happy_? I'm _excited_ about going to America for the year! And they have such funny _accents_ there!" Said my oldest brother, just now appearing in my doorway.

"James Sirius Potter that's just offensive!" I yelled at him. "And as for the 'not being happy' part, maybe that's because I grew up with _you!_ I seem to remember you tuning all my dolls into spiders during one of my tea parties as a child!"

"In my defense I got the idea from something Uncle George did to Uncle Ron as a kid…"

"Besides, you don't have to go to go to magic school there! You're eighteen!" I continued. "Who knows what they do differently in America..!"

"They do do some things differently in America, such as your first year starts when you're thirteen-"

"SEE! I'd only be a SECOND YEAR! I'll be WAY Ahead of my class! Everyone will think I'm a show off!"

"AND" Continued Dad, ignoring my comment. "You're such a nice person to be around, I'm sure you'll make some new friends in no time!" James stifled a laugh at that, but straightened up as soon as Dad sent him a piercing look. He then turned to me and said, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

He then left my room and James followed behind him. I tuned and picked up my pet, a light purple half cat-half kneezle with darker purple speckles. James had said her face looks like she had, "been chasing a truck with a brake problem," but I thought fondly of the cat whom I thought was cute, and named it Gloria.

Gloria purred and batted at my face lightly, as if sensing I was in distress. "I hope he's right, Gloria!" I whispered to my cat. "I hope I won't be an outcast!"

"Come on Lily, we haven't got all day, we have to catch the flight." My mother hollered upstairs to me.

"I'M COMING!" I hollered back. I quickly grabbed my trunk, my duffel bag, and my cat carrier. I heard a mournful cry from Gloria as I stepped out my door. I looked down at the cat carrier. "I know, I don't like it either, but you just have to deal with it until we get to Ohio!"

Poor Gloria had to have her fur magically turned brown, rather than her usual purple, so the muggles on the plane wouldn't be suspicious of anything. As I came downstairs Dad was explaining to James yet again why we must ride "the fly-muggle-thingy" to get to America.

"It's too far to apperate, and they don't have a fireplace! Also we can't drive because the whole Atlantic Ocean' in the way! I've told you this five times already!"

"But what if it falls out of the sky, or it's taken over by terrorists, or whatever their called! That happened in America TWICE before!"

"That war is over, dung-brain!" I told my brother. I had taken Muggle Studies, so I knew all about the Muggle wars. "Besides, that was the nation's capital! We're going to a small farming state! The only things to crash into there are barns and cows!"

"That's untrue, Lily!" Scolded my mother lightly. "We're going to one of the cities, there's plenty there, like a 'zoo'! (That's where muggles take animals and put them in little versions of their habitats so people can go to see them!) And I heard there's a big 'theme park' there, (that's a place where muggles have a bunch of thrill rides, like a 'rollie coaster'! It's like a train, but with big hills and fast drops to scare you!)"

Dad chuckled and said, "It's 'roller coaster,' dear, not 'rollie coaster!' "

Mom blushed and said, "Well, I was close enough…"

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving for the plane?" Asked my other older brother, Albus. Dad looked at the clock.

"Merlin' Pants, your right, Al! Come on everyone, get in the car!"

We all piled into the blue Toyota Corolla (which was bigger on the inside than on the outside) and took off, barely making our flight. After a long while, we finally made it to America.

When we exited the plane Dad threw his arms open and said "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, The United Stated of America!"

**(A/N) Don't foget the three Rs! Not Reduce, Reuse, Recycle, but READ, RATE, and SUBSCRIBE! (ok, that one was an S...) Please Rate, though, This is only my second story, and my first one that's not a One Shot. I'll take critiscism and praise, just throw it at meh! ;)**

**Next Chapter will probably be uploaded withing two days or so, but tomorrow I'm going to a baseball game with my BFFs, so I won't be uploading (let alone writiong!)**

**Please Note I didn't mean anything offensive with the "funny accents thing", I'M AMERICAN! (And damn proud! USA! USA!) lol! :D**

**ALSO (just bear with me, ok?) I put in my own indentions (spaces) and please tell me if they look terrible or not, so I know weather to remove them or not! :)**

**FAREWELL MY FELLOW HARRY POTTER GEEKS, I SHALL SEE YOU AT PART ONE OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. lol! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Departure Part Two

**Fun Fact: Lily is a slight ****metamorphmagus as the darkness/redness of her hair changes according to her mood (She can't control it like full metamorphmagi) You know what else? I don't own Harry Potter. Go Figure.**

After landing in some city called New York we had to change flights to go to _another _city called Dayton. From there we would Apperate to these relatives' house in Toledo.

I sighed inwardly. That was another problem; more relatives. As if I didn't already have enough relatives back home, now we had some long-lost relatives in Ohio?

"Okay, so we can either stay in the airport all night or check in to a hotel…" I heard my mom saying.

"What? You mean we have to _wait _for the next plane?" -That would be James.

"Of course! You don't expect them to be waiting with a private jet for us, do you?" -Albus.

James just looked more confused now, though. "A private _what?_"

"UGH! Why didn't you take Muggle Studies like Lily and I? It would have helped you whenever you went on trips like this…"

While those two bickered I turned to Mom and Dad. "When does the next plane to Dayton come in?" I asked curiously.

"At about 7:30 AM tomorrow, meaning we either have to spend the night here, or go to a hotel."

"I vote we find a nice hotel with a pool." I offered.

"Yes, but then we'd have to go get all our stuff gathered up, then we'd have to wake up VERY early and come back here, and also it would add on to the expenses, and it'd just be a big hassle. I think we should just get a few blankets from the gift shop and sleep right here on the benches." Explained Mom. Dang, I hate when she's right.

"They have blankets in the gift shop?" Asked James, obviously awed.

Dad laughed. "You can find almost anything in airplane gift shops, in case you forgot anything while traveling! It will just have the logo or name of the Airline's on it!"

"Cool…" Said James while Albus and I rolled our eyes at him.

I didn't fall asleep until at least 12 AM. No matter how many blankets you could put on a plastic bench it was STILL going to be uncomfortable. I tossed and turned until I found the position that was least uncomfortable, and then drifted off. That night (or early morning, I guess) I had a dream that all the people at the new school hated me. They hated me for being more advanced in my training than them, they hated me for my accent, and they hated me just for the sake of hating me! They thought I was a freak because of my mood-changing hair, and I had no friends to protect me. I was alone.

I was jerked out of this nightmare by my mom (she's a godsend!) telling me it was 6:00 and we needed to get freshened up before we got ready to board the plane.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my bag and headed off towards the women's restroom. There I brushed my teeth and put my hair up (which was a light orange, almost blonde) in a messy bun. I also noticed my freckles had faded away. _Hmmm…_ I thought to myself. _It's a no freckle day today, huh?_

I then finished by quickly dressing and adding a slight splash of makeup. I then looked at my mom who was obsessing over her makeup, which she was applying magically.

"Mo-om! You don't have to obsess, it's not like you're so totally old that you have to paint a new face on your real one! You don't even have a single wrinkle!"

"I know…but still…"

"You obsess."

"Well…maybe!" She laughed and lowered her wand.

"Well, c'mon! The guys were probably done half an hour ago! They're probably right outside tapping their feet!"

I was right. They WERE right outside the door tapping their feet. James immediately exploded. "We've been done for about twenty minutes! What is it you girls do that takes so long? It's _insane!_"

"Wait until you have to wait on Sammi…" I said.

"Sammi's different!" He protested.

"'Course she is, she's your girlfriend."

"So?"

Sensing a fight was coming about, Dad loudly interrupted by saying, "Hey, look at that, its 6:30! Let's get on the plane!"

The flight didn't take as long, and after a while we made it to Dayton. We then Apperated to Toledo. We found our way to the house, which was particularly big. We knocked, and the door came swiftly open.

**DUN-DUN, CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA! Lol! So, whatcha think? Sorry it took longer than I thought, but I was busy all week! Who likes Lily's "mood-hair"? Will write more later! Own Character numbah one coming next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Alivia

**Fun Fact: Lily's favorite muggle singer is Selena Gomez. I also don't own Harry Potter.**

The door was opened by a woman not much older than my parents with honey-gold hair and light brownish-hazel eyes. She was pretty thin and her pale pink lips were in the shape of a heart.

"You must be the Potters!" She exclaimed in a thick American accent. (James was right, they did sound funny) "Come on in! I'm Kortney, by the way, Now, Ginny; I believe that I'm your third cousin, right?"

"That's right, and no offense, but until you sent that letter, I honestly didn't know you existed!" Admitted Mom, tuning the classic Weasley red.

"No offense taken, because I didn't know I was related to you either until I started studying my genealogy! And when I found out, I just had to write, you know?"

"Yeah, I would probably want to connect with new family, too." Said Mom. "Well, anyways, I'm Ginny, obviously, and this is my husband Harry, my sons James and Albus, and lastly my daughter, Lily." She introduced us all to this lady named Kortney.

"Lily dear, how old are you?" Inquired Kortney.

"I'll be fourteen in two weeks." I answered truthfully.

"That's wonderful; I have a daughter who just turned fourteen! Would you like to meet her?" She asked me.

"Ya, sure…"

"Okay, she's up that flight of stairs," she pointed to the stair to the left "And then to the left, three doors down is her room. Got that?"

"Yep." I answered, and then set off to find my destination. After being lost and directed back to the right path twice by the house elf, (Whom I thanked politely) I finally found the door with a giant twinkling gold "A" on it.

I knocked a couple times with no answer, and then I opened the door quietly. "Hello?" I immediately knew why she didn't hear me knock.

"STOP AND ERASE, 'CAUSE I'M GONNA WIPE THAT SMILE OF YOUR KNOW-IT ALL FACE!" The girl was lying on her bed with her legs crossed reading, while blasting music.

"HELLO?" I asked louder.

"Oh!" She looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time. She took out her wand and turned off the music. "Sorry! I didn't know my mom would send anyone up, so I was having some me time!" She smiled sheepishly. She had a light brown hair with bangs and dark brown eyes. She also had a light dusting of freckles across her face.

"It's okay, it's not like you knew I was coming! Was that Selena Gomez?"

The smile on the girl got even bigger. "Ya, are you a fan?"

I shrugged. "She's my favorite muggle singer."

She lit up. "Mine, too! I'm Alivia, by the way!" She held out her hand to shake.

I shook her hand. "Lily. Hey, um, not to pry, but how are you using magic outside of school? Isn't that illegal?"

Alivia laughed. "Maybe in Brittan, but in America, as long as you're not near a muggle, it's perfectly legal!" My mouth fell open. "Hey, do you know where you're going to sleep?"

This hit me like a steam roller. No, I did _not_ know where I was going to sleep. "No." I admitted.

"Well come on, we'll check with mom, maybe you can sleep in my room!" She looked hopeful. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me downstairs (to which I didn't reject because I had no clue how to maneuver around this gigantic house). "Hey, how old are you, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm nearly fourteen, so as old as you."

"Excellent, we'll be in the same year!"

We finally made it to the kitchen, where it appeared that Kortney and her husband were giving Mom and Dad a tour.

"Hey, Mom? Do you know where Lily's gonna sleep? 'Cause I was wondering if maybe she could sleep in my room?"

"I think that's a perfectly good idea! That way Ginny and Harry have more elbow room in the guest room!" Exclaimed Kortney.

"Hey, d'ya know where James and Al are?" I asked my parents.

"Yes, they're with Kortney and Adam's oldest son, Josh."

"You have siblings? I asked, turning toward Alivia.

"Ya, two brothers. One who's seventeen named Josh, and one who's twelve named Jonathan. C'mon, let's go outside, I wanna see how good you are on a broom!"

I smiled to myself. Little did she know I was one of the best damn seekers since my dad.


	4. Chapter 4 School Letters and Dinner

**Fun Fact:** **Lily's favorite food is macaroni and cheese.**

I was as surprised at Alivia's skills as a chaser as Alivia was with my skills as Seeker.

"You should try out for our Quidditch team, our Seeker just graduated, and I think you'd get the part, easy!" Commented Alivia as we put our brooms away.

"Thanks! Are you on the team? You're a really good Chaser, so if you're not then it's a crime!"

Alivia giggled. "I am on the team, so no need to prosecute anyone!"

"Good!" I said, and then we laughed and joked our way back to the house. Once there, we settled into Alivia's room. A second bed had been brought up for me, and all my stuff was piled on top of it. And piled on top of my stuff was Gloria, sleeping peacefully.

Alivia gasped. "Oh, what an adorable little cat! Is she yours?"

"Ya, she's mine. Her name's Gloria, and that's _not _her real color." I picked up Gloria, who awoke with a trill, the set her on my lap. Then I pointed my wand at her and her color changed back to her normal purple.

Alivia squealed. "That is just too adorable! My mom said this year, since my grades were so good last year, I can get a pet, and I think I'm going to get a cat, too! I mean, we already have a family owl…and I could just borrow one of the school owls, and an owl can't cuddle in your lap, right?"

I nodded. "Too true…" And I then described to her the time I tried to get our family owl to cuddle, and how I ended up with twelve stitches.

After about two hours of just talking to Alivia, we heard Kortney's voice yelling that dinner was ready. We made our way downstairs and to the kitchen (Alivia stopped me from accidentally walking into a closet). When we made it downstairs, it became apparent that my mom had not helped cook, otherwise there wouldn't be near as much.

There were several chickens, each with different seasoning ("So we can tell want kind you like," according to Kortney), a giant meat loaf (One third with barbecue sauce, another with ketchup, and the rest plain), three different steaks (one medium rare, one very rare, and one well done), and at least a dozen salads ("In case you don't like meat,"). Also with this came sides of French fries, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, sweet potatoes, celery sticks, mozzarella cheese sticks, deep fired mushrooms, dumplings, egg rolls, and an assortment of steamed vegetables.

"…The house elves really did out do themselves, I wish there were a way to pay them back…" said Kortney, eyes the food, almost as if it were all poisonous. This immediately made me think about Aunt Hermione.

"How about we clean it up, and we let them have any scraps they want? Offered Alivia's older brother, Josh.

"I feel like that's not enough…" Began Kortney.

"Come on Mom, you know that they wouldn't take anything else. In fact, I'm not even sure they would even accept that. They love their work, I once insisted on making cookies for myself, and they broke down crying." Offered Alivia, sounding almost like Uncle Ron trying to reason with Aunt Hermione.

"I guess…" sighed Kortney.

"Well, let's not wait forever; otherwise their work will be for nothing!" Said Alivia's dad, and finally we began eating.

Normally I would think that a family like Alivia's would be the sort to eat quietly, but I was wrong! The whole meal was filled with jokes, laughter and discussions.

After a long time of eating (In which I tried to eat as little as I could so there would be more for the house elves) we took our plates to the sink and cleared the table. But when we came back the table was once again full, this time with a huge assortment of cakes, puddings, pies, ice creams, and almost any kind of dessert imaginable.

As I began to sink myself in banana cream bliss, (Screw the house elves on this one!) Alivia decided to strike up a conversation with me. "So have you registered with the school yet? I'm still waiting on my letter."

"Ummmmm…" I honestly didn't know if I had registered yet. I looked up at my parents for any aid. Luckily, my dad noticed and jumped in.

"Yep, she's already registered, and all she has to do is wait for her letter, too." He answered for me. I let loose a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I hope you're in my dorm house!" She said with a hopeful face.

"Dorm-What-Now?"

"Each year they just put a bunch of random students in some houses and you live together in your house, but they have the house under surveillance so they know if you're going to class. Once a kid skipped, and they announced _loudly_ that 'all students _including _Mr. Damon Niese must go to first period classes.' They group girls with girls and boys with boys, of course!" Explained Alivia.

"I'm still lost, don't they sort you somehow?" I questioned.

"You mean like they do at Hogwarts? No, they just put people they think would be compatible together and leave it at that. And most of the time, their right! Lots of people become the best of friends and stay with the same group their whole education!"

"Ah-Huh…." I said, pondering the idea of not being sorted. I glanced at Albus, who had been listening to our conversation, and he looked like he was about to faint. I then laughed. "Hear something, Al?" I asked, and he just shifted his eyes back to his triple berry cheesecake.

Just then something whooshed by my ear. "What the-?"

"THE LETTERS" Shrieked Alivia, hardly able to contain her excitement.

Sure enough they were owls, four of them, one for me, one for Alivia, one for Albus, and one for Josh. After the owls delivered their packages they swooped out the open window just as fast as they had swooped in. Alivia already had hers torn open when I turned to look at her.

"AH!" She shrieked (again) "We're in the same dorm house!"

I opened mine and looked at it. It read:

_**Miss Lily Potter, **_

_**You will be attending Liberty Way Academy for Magic this year.**_

_**You will share a dorm house with the following students: Missy Hayworth, Melinda Clemen, and Alivia Bensen. Your dorm house will be the Atlanta House.**_

_**Also enclosed is a list of the supplies you will need for this year.**_

_**Please note that pets are allowed, but only one per student, and only if it is one of the approved animals. (Cat, Dog, Rat/Mouse, Hamster, Owl, Parrot, Pygmy Puff) Thank You.**_

_**-Sincerely Principal Celia Clancy**_

"Oh, and we have the Atlanta House, too! I've heard it's very nice! This will be a great year, won't it be?" She asked, looking at me.

"Uh, yeah. Great." I said. In my head though, the thoughts were swirling like a giant tornado!

**Wahoo, Longest chapter! Lol! Hey, I have a correction to make in the first chapter; I said that the world trade center was in DC! -_- (it's really in New York, in case you don't know.)**

**Hey, Sorry, but I realized that I can't read any review you send me, because I made this account with my spam email since I had already made an account which I forgot with my real email. Again, sorry! Hope you like it! ;D (the story…)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mall

"Okay, so where the heck are we going to find this, Alivia?" I asked as we all piled into the Benson's car (Which was really a limo on the inside, complete with hot tub).

"We're going to The Findlay Mall. Not only can we find a lot of hidden magic shops there, but we can scrape up a few fashions for this school year at the muggle shops!" Said Alivia excitedly.

"Wait….don't you have uniforms?" I asked.

"No! Why? Did…did you have uniforms at your old school?" She responded.

"Ya…So, wait, I don't have to wear a skirt…"

"Nope."

"HALELUIA!" I cried, raising my arms to the ceiling. Alivia and I then fell into a fit of giggles. We were already best friends, or "besties" as Alivia said.

"Hey, wanna go in the hot tub? It's a long drive from Toledo to Findlay." Said Alivia.

"Sure! We put the screen up in our portion of the limo, changed, then hoped in the hot tub. It was perfectly warm.

"Ah…" We both sighed as we slid down into the watery warmth. We got to Findlay way to quickly in my opinion, but we eventually got out of the car.

To me it just seemed like a small town mall, with a big sign in front reading: "Findlay Village Mall", but Alivia whispered in my ear, "Don't let looks be deceiving."

When we entered the mall the first thing I saw were a bunch of little machine-like things with candies inside. Alivia promptly took out two silver-looking coins from her pocket and inserted one into the machine. Out came one nice sized gumball. She repeated this with the other coin, then came to my side and handed me one of the gumballs. "Thought we'd like something to chew on while we go in there." She pointed to a robe shop to our side which I just noticed.

After seeing the quizzical look on my face she said, "It used to be a muggle arcade, and then the robe shop moved here, making room for another shop in another place. To the muggles they just look like closed-down areas. Shame, I used to like that arcade…"

As we entered I said, "I thought you said there weren't any uniforms?"

"There aren't." She explained. "We just need robes for special occasions and some dresses for the Valentine's Day Dance. Didn't you look at your supplies list?" To be honest, I hadn't.

We entered and got some robes quickly. It was the dresses that took us so long. I think Alivia could've tried on dresses forever. After about half the racks in the store, she settled on a short blue strapless dress with a thick white belt. According to her it "Flowed enough, yet it wasn't too poofy." I decided on a pink dress with spaghetti straps and a rubied sash on my middle that came down to about my knees.

After that we headed to a Bookshop and got the required textbooks, then did some muggle clothes shopping, which I could tell Alivia had been dying to do. She showed me all the American styles and told me what did and didn't go together. We got enough clothes for about half the year in a particular store called Aeropostale (which was apparently a muggle favorite) Then got more clothes in stores called JC Penney, American Eagle, and Old Navy.

After buying tons of clothes (which Alivia and I decided to mix and match, since we were the same size) we headed to a little store from which I hear a lot of noises. I noticed Alivia looked like she was about to explode. "What's so exciting?" I asked.

"WE'RE-GOING-TO-THE-PET-STORE-AND-I-GET-TO-PICK-OUT-MY-CAT!" She burst out, almost so loud that people stared.

"Lower the voice, Livia, people are staring!" I said, giving nasty looks to anyone who stared.

"I know, I'm just so excited!" Said Alivia while practically hopping on her toes.

We entered a shop that from the faded letters used to be a muggle pet shop called Petland that was now called Quality Cuddly Wizard Pets. Alivia skimmed the cages, every so often letting out an "Aw…" Eventually she stooped right in front of a cage and gasped loudly.

"What is it?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"It's gorgeous…" She said, staring straight at the cage right in front of her.

"What? The cat?" I asked. I then shifted my eyes over to the animal in the cage, and felt my jaw drop a bit. Inside was an adorable ragdoll cat that was mostly white with gray markings around her eyes and down her tail. She was rubbing against the bars and purring lightly as Alivia's fingers graced what she could touch of the cat's back.

"I want this one." She whispered softly, still stroking the beautiful cat.

We purchased the cat that Alivia had named Bubble Bath and left the mall. The whole ride home Alivia was cooing over Bubble Bath and how she couldn't wait until she met Gloria.

Personally, I thought Gloria would probably be hiding under the bed when we got back.

**Another Chapter done and over with! **** For a picture of what Bubble Bath looks like, just copy and paste this url in your web bar and get rid of the spaces: http: /www . /imgres? Imgurl=http:/ / &imgrefurl=http: .net/&usg=_ Iw1CevqiWhCIJcaq84QFeeUFSMg=&h=262&w=320&sz=9&hl=en&start=0&tbnid=ow-hYbMLZjfWUM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=163&prev= /images%3Fq%3Dragdoll%2Bcat%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1916%26bih%3D871%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=275&vpy=520&dur=8340&hovh=203&hovw=248&tx=109&ty=92&ei=JihaTKjMIoP78AaH27DiAQ&oei=JihaTKjMIoP78AaH27DiAQ&esq= 1&page=1&ndsp=54&ved=1t:429,r:33,s:0**

**Ok? (I've double spaced them so they might be easier to see)**

**I would say tell me what you think but I can't read your reviews! *tear tear* :'(**


	6. Chapter 6 Summer's End

**Fun Fact: I'm running out of fun facts. Lily is a strong supporter of S.P.E.W. and looks up to Hermione for starting it. (This constantly drives Ron nuts.) She has tried (and failed) on multiple times to free Kreacher, usually resulting in him breaking down crying.**

Turns out I was wrong. Gloria and Bubble Bath became friends almost instantly. Right now Alivia and I were having one of our late night talks.

"So, when does school start?" I asked, snuggling into my stuffed animal collection.

"Saturday, August 25th." She answered, sighing as she sank deeper into her pile of squishy pillows.

"AUGUST 25TH? I thought we'd at least have until September! Bloody Hell…That's only a week from now!" I yelled, completely taken aback.

"Yep."

I sat there, trying to let it sink in. I had a week to try and make sure I wasn't a total outcast…

"Your hair is different."

"Huh?"

"Your hair is darker than it was when you first came here."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked gingerly, afraid of how she'd react to my "mood hair".

"Lils, when have I laughed at you? I'm your best friend!"

I sighed. "Fine. I'm a part Metamorphmagus. My hair and freckles changes to my mood. It was pale when I got here because I was nervous. Now it's darker because I'm more relaxed. Or, I _was_ until I found out school is in a week!"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I should have told you about school earlier…Anyways that's so cool!" She said, very excitedly.

"Yeah…-Wait, you don't think it's weird?" I questioned.

"NO! It's awesome! Can you change it whenever you want?"

"Nope, it just changes to my mood, no control what-so-ever."

"Well it's still awesome." She answered, then picked a book off of the shelf by her bed, and continued to read it. "Good night!"

"'Night." I sighed, reached over, and turned out the light.

The next week went by quickly. Over such time I had skimmed through all my school books, and found out I wasn't near as ahead as I thought I was. I decided they must study a lot in America. Finally a day before we left, I realized I had no clue how we were supposed to get to the school. I expressed this concern to Alivia.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. We take a bus." She responded.

"A bus?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What bus?"

"The bus that will take us to the school! Aren't you following? Anyways we go to one of the bus stops, the closest of which is in Fort Wayne, Indiana. From there we're picked up by the bus, and are taken to the school. Of course, we have to stop at the other bus stops, too. Got it?"

"Er, sure…" I responded, though still thoroughly confused.

"Great! Now we can play some Quidditch!" Alivia grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the yard, where all the boys were waiting.

After a long game (Which my team won) we eventually went inside and had dinner. After dinner Kortney and Mom ordered everyone to bed telling us we had a long day tomorrow.

After we went to bed I sighed and said, "Alivia, I'm not sure I can do this." I waited for an answer. "Alivia? Hello? Earth to Livie!" After a few minutes I got my answer; Alivia's snores. To this I sighed and shut off my light, then eventually fell asleep.

**Sorry I didn't write sooner, I was busy and had writer's block. Next chapter you finally get to see (or read, I guess) Liberty Way Academy for Magic! (Don't laugh at the name, I couldn't think of anything good!) **

**Thanks to Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead and HannahMalfoy123 for adding this story to your Favorite Story list, and also thanks Iratze for adding this story to Story Alert. Also, HannahMalfoy123, she's a part Metamorphmagus, not a full one, so I guess both yes and no would be an answer to your question.**

**Also, sorry the link for the picture of the cat didn't work; I don't like how Goggle Images has changed at all! -_-**

**TTFN! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7 Bus Ride and First Glance

**Fun fact: Lily has a stuffed animal collection that consists of 45 animals. Also, every animal has a name and she sleeps with them all in her bed at night. She does not however, sleep with a pillow.**

When I woke up my hair was so pale it appeared to be blonde, my skin complexion was perfectly clear with no freckles, and my skin tone was pearly white.

"You seriously look like a vampire from the _Twilight_ franchise!" Commented Alivia as we made our way downstairs for breakfast. "I'm afraid you'll sparkle when we go outside!"

"Vampire? Twilight? _SPARKLE?_" I asked.

"It's an old muggle thing…" Alivia tried to explain, but when she realized I had no clue what she was talking about, she gave up.

After a big breakfast consisting of waffles, pancakes, doughnuts, cereal, muffins, and fruit, we got dressed and piled once again into the limo-car and headed off to Fort Wayne.

During the car ride Alivia tried to coax me into the hot tub with her, but I told her I wasn't up for it.

All too soon we made it to Fort Wayne.

We made it to the bus stop (a local ice cream shop) early, but there seemed to be a lot of teens with trunks, suitcases and animal cages off in the corner, so we went over there with them. Our parents went inside then came back outside with ice cream cones for everyone. I wondered to myself if the ice cream shop owners had any idea what was going on outside their shop.

Eventually a very long double-decker bus came into view. At first I was afraid it wasn't going to make the turn, but it curled itself around the corner like a long, red snake. After seeing me glance around at all the people on the streets in a puzzled way, Alivia whispered, "It's invisible to muggles." In my ear.

All the teens formed a line which Alivia and I quickly joined. Then one by one we all filed into the bus. I stepped in right after Alivia. On the inside it was much more different than any bus I had ever seen. The seats were sectioned off into fours, two on each side facing the other. There were sections on both sides of the bus. There was a glass wall in between each section of seats, and then there was a curtain that could be pulled for privacy. At the back of the bus there was a spiral staircase that I assumed probably led up to the second level.

I looked at Alivia wondering where we should sit. Almost as if she had heard my inward question she said, "We don't want to sit on the top, it can make you queasy. I'd say the best seats would probably be right…HERE!" She sat down in one of the seat-sections. I followed on the opposite side so I was facing her.

I looked nervously at the curtain, and Alivia noticed. "That's a curtain you can pull if you want to talk in private." When she saw me eyeing it skeptically she finished "It has a silencing charm on it."

"Oh." Was all I said. It was after all, all I could say in fear the huge breakfast I had this morning would come back up.

"Lils, you're gonna be okay! We're in the same House Dorm, so there's nothing to worry about!" Alivia said, trying to console me.

"What if they think I'm a freak?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said what if they think I'm a freak? My hair turns color to my mood! Donchya' think that's just maybe a _little_ freakish? Enough to have me called 'Mood Ring' for the whole school year? Enough to make everyone I _thought_ was my friend turn on me behind my back? Huh? Maybe, just _maybe_?" At this I broke down crying.

Alivia was stunned. "Oh, Lily! I'm so sorry!" She pulled the curtain on us then rushed to my side to hug me.

We stayed like that for about ten minutes, just hugging each other and crying. We eventually broke apart when the food cart came. Alivia ordered us pretty much the whole cart, and when I eyed her suspiciously she answered, "Comfort food! Now eat up, I wanna see you get some sugar in you!" I laughed and took a little thing that seemed to be covered in sugar.

After about half an hour the bus stopped. On came about fifty teens. After about ten minutes more a girl just suddenly plopped herself down in the seat right next to Alivia. I stared at her, and not only because she had just sat herself down without asking.

She was wearing a skinny grey tank top with a pair of white jean daisy dukes and black fishnet finger gloves. She had pink knee-high converse shoes and a giant gold peace sign necklace. The strangest thing about her though was her hair. It was bright lime green and was held up in two small pig tails. It seemed like this girl wanted to push the "no uniform" rule as far as it would go.

"Hey, Can you help me find the people I'm sharing a dorm house with?" She asked, without even introducing herself.

Alivia looked almost as if she were about to explode. She nodded her head back and forth trying to signal me to say no, but instead I said, "Uh, ya, sure…"

"Great!" The girl smiled. "Now, are you by any chance in the," she pulled out her letter and looked. "Atlanta House?" She looked back up hopefully. Alivia now truly looked like she would spontaneously combust.

"Ya, actually, we are-" I answered, but was soon swept into a hug.

"_Finally_ I found my dormies! I thought it was gonna take me all bus ride long!" Said the girl, who I was now thinking was extremely strange.

"My name's Missy, by the way, Missy Hayworth!" She held out her hand for it to be shaken.

"Erm, I'm Lily Potter, and that's my cousin Alivia Benson." I shook her hand, but Alivia just stared at her with and icy expression. I sent Alivia and look that clearly said, "Shake her damn hand or you'll wake up tomorrow missing your eyebrows."

Alivia took her hand coldly and said, "If you're in our grade this year, then how come I don't remember you from last year?"

"Oh! That's because last year I went to Salem Witches Academy, but I got expelled." Answered Missy as if she were saying the easiest thing ever.

"How'd you get expelled?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Lots of things. I left my uniform at home, I mouthed off to my teachers, I accidentally snapped a kid's wand, and the list goes on. But honestly most of the other stuff wasn't my fault. Also, my mom threatened that if I get expelled from here, too, she'll send me to Bauxbatons, and honestly I'd rather give up my powers as a Metamorphmagus than go to that peppy place!"

"Wait a minute, you're a Metamorphmagus?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Of course! You can't get color this rich in a bottle! And did you honestly believe this was my natural color? Why?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "I'm one too. Well, kinda. I'm part Metamorphmagus. My hair only changes to my mood, and I don't have any control. Oh, and my freckles can fade and get darker."

"Sweetness! It's always great to meet another Meti!" She responded, her smile getting wider, then, her smile faltered. "Wait, does this color mean you're nervous or sad?" She toyed with my hair a bit.

"Ya." I answered.

"Why?"

"She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to, and by the way, whoever said you could sit here?" Alivia barked, obviously thinking the question was too personal for her taste.

"No, Livie, it's okay." I sighed. "At my last school, Hogwarts, The kid's made fun of my hair and how it changed. I'm afraid maybe it'll happen here, too."

Missy seemed to understand. "I got that at SWA, too. But it's okay, we have each other, and us Meties will stick together, right?"

I was about to answer when Alivia again interrupted. "She has me to stick up for her already, she doesn't need _you_! Now, if you would kindly leave…"

"ALIVIA, SHUT UP!" I yelled, forgetting our curtain wasn't pulled, and getting lots of strange looks from the other people with open compartments.

Alivia looked hurt. "I was just trying to help you-"

"And I appreciate that, but it's getting annoying how you just automatically hate Missy! What has she done to you? Now we're all gonna be in the same dorm house, so I suggest we just learn to like each other!"

Alivia looked stunned. "I don't hate her…"

"You sure have a strange way of showing it!" I answered.

"But…but…she…"

"She what?"

"She was…was…gonna…me…best…" She stammered.

I looked at her, shocked. "You thought she was gonna replace you as my best friend?" I questioned.

"YES! Yes, okay? Yes, I thought she was gonna replace me!" Alivia huffed.

"Livie, I can have more than one best friend, and besides, you'll always be my cousin, too! No one can replace that!"

Alivia smiled. "Thanks, Lils."

A few hours and many stops later, a voice over the intercom said, "We will be arriving at Liberty Way Academy shortly, please leave your luggage on the bus and follow the teachers to the Main Building for the beginning feast. Again, leave your luggage on the bus and follow the teachers to the Main Building. Thank You."

The bus then stopped and the door opened. We all filed out and when I stepped out my stomach did a flip inside of me. "Oh my gosh…"

I was met with the sight of something that looked almost like a small town with many buildings. The big one which I assumed was the Main Building was in the middle of it all. Then I looked straight ahead of me and saw many adults in cloaks standing before us. The one in front of me looked like she was in her mid twenties or so, and she had a very kind smile. She winked at me and then in a loud voice yelled, "ALL NEW STUDENTS PLEASE FOLLOW ME, ALL NEW STUDENTS PLEASE FOLLOW ME!" Missy and I trailed behind her gazing at everything we could see in the dim light her wand was casting.

I was finally here.

**Oh, electricity, thou art a heartless bitch. I'm so incredibly sorry it took me this long, but I have my reasons, so hear me out. As stated earlier, electricity is a heartless bitch. Why? I was typing right in the middle of a big field of plot/idea bunnies when all of a sudden the power went out, and along with it, the half of this chapter I had failed to save. And also, the rest of the time goes credit to a VERY busy schedule and a case of writers block. But don't worry; I have most of next chapter written in my head! Unfortunately School starts August 24****th****, so I won't be writing as much, because I have Mrs. Sukup for English, and she LOVES giving out pointless homework! (DAMN HER!) And, yeah, so I will write when possible, but it may not be that often. (Sorry, blame the government that says I have to go to school for 13 wasted years of my life!) **

**XOXO, Random Princess of Insanity, RIPMELINDAGORDON. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8  First Night and Glow Stars

**Fun Fact: Lily's favorite color is electric blue.**

We made it to the Main Building, but entered through a different entrance than the other students. We found ourselves on the side of a big stage that had a humongous table on it. (Which I expected was for the teachers) Then a woman Apperated at the podium catching the attention of all the students who had already sat down. Scanning the crowd, I found out much to my delight that Alivia was saving Missy and I a seat.

"Welcome back to Liberty Way Academy for Magic! Before we begin eating, I would like to introduce our new students!" She then motioned towards the group of us, and we all stepped forward nervously. Once out onto the stage Missy winked at me then changed her hair color to electric blue and her nose to a pig's nose. Many people blinked a few times and looked again at Missy, who had already changed back, confusing many students.

"All right, you may sit down where there are open seats, now." The Principal finished her speech that I didn't even realize she had been saying. Missy and I walked off towards Alivia, who was giving Missy a quizzical look. Missy just laughed.

"What? What are you looking at me for? Why's everyone staring?" Alivia rolled her eyes, but then fell into a fit of giggles. I sighed in relief.

"As many of you know, I am Principal Clancy. Real quick I wanted to make a few announcements." The Principal continued. "Firstly, all students are to be in their dorm house by 10:00 PM, except for Fifth Graders, who are allowed to stay out as late as 11:00 AM. Also, on Fridays everyone is allowed to stay out as late as 12:30 AM. Also, YOU MUST GO TO CLASS! I do not like making those embarrassing announcements, but I will if I need to. Also, if you have a pet that was not on the approved list, but wish to know if they are allowed, please check in with the office in the main building tomorrow. Thank you, now, and enjoy your meal!" And with that the other teachers Apperated onto the stage and when I looked down, the table was full of foods of every kind. I grabbed my utensils and poised myself to attack, despite previously having a huge breakfast.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if maybe I could sit here?" I looked up to see who had spoken. It was a girl who looked about my age with long, dark, and thin brown hair. She had grey eyes, and seemed very shy.

"Ya, sure." I answered. Alivia mumbled something about me needing to learn how to say no, which caused Missy to snicker and give Alivia an evil eye. Alivia looked the other way.

I sighed, and then turned to the now sitting girl. "So, what's your name?"

She blushed for no apparent reason. "Melinda. Melinda Clemen."

"Hey, I think I heard your name before!" Chimed in Missy suddenly.

Melinda shook her head. "No, I don't know why you would have. I'm just a nobody. Plus, I'm a muggleborn, so you probably haven't."

Alivia rolled her eyes. "You have less than half a brain, Missy! She's in our house dorm!" Alivia then extended her hand. "I'm Alivia Benson. It's nice to meet you!"

Melinda nervously took her hand. "I know you; you're on the Shooting Stars Quidditch team, aren't you?" She asked. Then it donned on me. _How did they separate the Quidditch teams if they don't have any houses, anyways?_

Now it was Alivia's turn to blush. "I was on it last year; I still have to try out again this year."

"You'll get on it for sure! I'm no good at Quidditch. But I go to all the games because I love it, so I've seen you play."

"If you love Quidditch so much, maybe you should try out for the cheerleading squad?" Suggested Alivia. _Wait,_ I thought. _Cheerleading squad? They have a CHEERLEADING SQUAD for Quidditch?_

"I'm not sure…I'll think about it. Thanks!" Said Melinda.

After a while the feast ended and we filed out in front of the Main Building, where there were a bunch of golf carts outside. Before I could even ask, Alivia said, "They drive themselves to our house dorms. Now come on guys, let's find one that says 'Atlanta House'"

After a while we found out golf cart. After Missy loudly shouted, "SHOTGUN!" We all filed into the cart, which immediately started moving. It seemed like the cart went on for hours, going past all the other house dorms, some of them already lit up with students ready to party and celebrate the New Year. I thought it looked almost like a small town, with each house dorm being two stories high. Eventually the golf cart stopped and the girls and I poured out. The only word anyone seemed to be able to say was, "Wow."

The house was huge, and the lawn was big, too. It had grey siding with maroon shutters and a maroon door. It had many different-colored bushes in the front yard, and had a large oak tree in the front with a tire swing on it. It also had a willow tree with long, sweeping branches just barely caressing the ground. Lastly the house had a big porch with a chair-swing hanging from it.

"_Totally_ worth the long walk!" Missy suddenly piped, and then she sprinted towards it, ignoring the winding footpath that led up to the porch and instead charging through the large front lawn. Alivia, Melinda and I however took our time going down the footpath, taking in all the details. I could smell the flowers growing in the flower boxes on the porch, and as I was going up the steps I could feel how smoothly cut the white wood of the railing was underneath my hand. I closed my eyes and took in all the little things.

"Whoa, this crib is SWEET"

The shout from Missy made me zone back into reality. I walked in the already opened door and the first thing I saw was a staircase. I looked to my right and saw a little room that seemed to be an office, and a hallway that led to the rest of the house. To my left I saw an area that seemed to be the sitting room. I walked into the hallway and saw it led to the kitchen and dining area. '_They eat in the houses?'_ I thought to myself. I saw the things that are in your average muggle kitchen: the refrigerator, the stove, the dishwasher, and cupboards. _'Do they just not have house elves or something?'_

"EPIC BATTLE FOR ROOMS COMENCES NOW!" Missy suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and started scrambling towards the stairs. Melinda and I laughed and followed her, while Alivia just rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked behind us.

Missy ended up with the room furthest down the hall and closest to the game room. I got the room in the middle of the hallway, Melinda got the room at the opposite end of the top of the stairs, and Alivia got the room across from mine.

We were having fun messing with Missy and I's walls (since they were right next to each other and we could just barely hear each other on the other side) when something that sounded like a giant loudspeaker was heard echoing through the halls of our house dorm.

"Attention all students, attention all students! This is Principal Clancy..." it began.

"Well, duh!" Muttered Missy, earning a "hush" from Alivia.

"..And this is just a friendly reminder that it is ten minutes 'till ten o' clock, so I suggest you head to your house dorms straight away. Classes start tomorrow, and I suggest you get a head start on sleeping so we don't have any incidents of student falling asleep in their first-period classes like last year." We all giggled. "So good night, and here's to the start of a brand new year!"

We could hear all the other students running out of their houses to clap and cheer, mostly to mock Principal Clancy. Missy and I went outside to join them, while Alivia and Melinda stayed inside, muttering something about needing to unpack.

After everyone had settled down and turned in to their own buildings, I went up to my room to unpack. My room was pretty plain, just a mostly-square room with two windows, white paint, and a bed in the middle of it. I scooted the bed's headboard against the wall so I had a little more room to walk around. The dresser that had sat against the closet door I moved across from the foot of the bed, and I left the hamper where it was. (Right beside the closet, close to the bed.)

Then I set my case and pet-carrier on the bed, and I opened up Maddie's cage. (**A/N:** I'm re-naming Gloria "Maddie." Gloria reminds me too much of my stupid bus driver…) I pulled out my wand and changed her fur color back to its normal purple. Maddie was so grateful that she rubbed against my hand before taking off and out the door to explore her new surroundings.

I just pulled my pajamas out and put my suitcase down on the white carpet. I'd unpack everything else later, but now I was starting to get tired.

I crawled into the soft, clean sheets and shut off the lights. I was still nervous about the new school, and how people would accept my "mood hair." Through the walls I could hear Missy blasting "Take It Off." By Ke$ha. I smiled. At least someone was perfectly comfortable. I settled down and look up, only to see those glow-in-the-dark stars muggles glue to their ceilings and walls. I smiled. Somehow, I thought I was going to be just fine here.

I drifted off, thinking about beautiful, twinkling stars.

**I CAN EXPLAIN, I SWEAR! I'm so sorry for the long time it took to update, but my idea well is drying up! Plus, my IZ torture fic (DAIZQD) is kinda hard to juggle. AND I've been coming up with new fic ideas for My Life as a Teenage Robot, and I've been working on those. Also, as expected, the evil Mrs. Sukup (Who's like McGonagall only PURE EVIL!) is giving us plenty of unnecessary homework (I just finished doing THREE essays on the most boring and depressing book EVER!) And my Algebra teacher (Who's cool in every way BUT this) keeps assigning homework every day (except weekends) to do math problems I hardly understand! *Sigh* That's what you get for taking Algebra in eighth grade, I guess…Also, most of my free time has been taken up because I discovered MLIA! ^-^**

**Don't feed me to the cannibalistic Twilight-Fans, I just need some ideas! If you could send in suggestions, I would REALLY appreciate it! Plus, I'll give you credit in my A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**PS: I changed my username to "TimIsaFunSucker" (Inside joke for my Invader Zim fic.) I might be changing it later, but I'm sort of getting used to it. :)**

'**Till next time, this is the writing Nazi, saying-**

**Meghan: GO SHOOT YOURSELF!**

**MEGHAN! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HARRY POTTER FIC, ****NOW****! You're as bad as Tim…**

**Meghan: NO ONE CALLS ME TIM! ****NO ONE!**

***epic nerf- sword fight breaks out and screen fades to black***


	9. Chapter 9 The End

**Fun Fact: This story is officially one year old! Also, this is the last chapter of this story. Sorry, but I've run out of ideas, plus I need to get my butt in gear for my Invader Zim story and my MLaaTR story, which I haven't updated in FOREVER. To be fair, I haven't updated this story in a few months. O.o **

Getting Missy up in the morning was a hard job. She'd scream morbid words at you if you so much as stepped in her room, and if you touched her, she'd kick you, _hard_. Eventually Alivia sighed, and shouted, "MISSY! WE MADE WAFFLES!" in one last attempt.

The door flew open so fast that it was a mystery how it was still on its hinges. "WAFFLES?" Said Missy, now fully alert. "You made waffles?"

Alivia rolled her eyes. (I'm keeping track, and I think that's about the fourth time since they met that she's done that.) "No, stupid, but you wouldn't get up. Now grab a bowl of cereal and get your ass ready for class."

Missy clapped her hands and smiled at Alivia. "Hey, you can rhyme!"

"GAH!" Screamed Alivia in exasperation. "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

Melinda shook her head at them and started downstairs to check over her supplies and make sure she had them all for the millionth time. I followed, just so I could get away from the anger radiating off of Alivia. Melinda then turned to look at me. "Those two fight more than cats and dogs! How do you deal with them?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Tune 'em out." Melinda nodded.

About fifteen grueling minutes later everyone was ready for class. We had to walk, since the golf carts were for one night only. "Our house dorm is sweet and all, but I kinda wish it was closer to the school buildings! My feet will be blistering by the end of the week!" Missy complained. Alivia smirked.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll use brooms to get to class from now on…" she commented to herself. Missy heard.

"That'd be freakin' sweet!" she exclaimed. Melinda however looked less than thrilled at this suggestion.

"Um, I'm no good at flying…" She said sheepishly.

Missy slung her arm around Melinda's shoulders. "Then you can ride piggy back with me! I'll sit in front and steer and you can sit bitch-seat!"

"MISSY!" Alivia exclaimed, slapping Missy and nearly making her drop the many books she carried.

"HEY! Watch it! You've never heard that term before? It's for the backseat of the motorcycle! Chill out!" Missy snapped.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Will you guys try to get along, at least for DADA class?" I begged.

"I'll keep my cool if she does." Said Missy, eyeing Alivia.

Alivia frowned at Missy then turned to me. "Sure Lils. I'll try. No promises, though."

No promises indeed. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher made the mistake of assigning Alivia's seat nest to Missy, and not ten minutes had gone into class before Missy accidentally turned Alivia's hair hot pink. Twelve minutes later the hem of Missy's skirt mysteriously caught fire, and twenty minutes after _that_ the both girl's books had exploded.

"For goodness sakes, ladies, we're not even using wands in this lesson!" exclaimed the frazzled Mrs. Lankey, while extinguishing the flaming books. Most of the students found this extremely funny, but Melinda and I (Who thankfully sat far away from the feuding girls.) just hung our heads.

"I tried." I said woefully, earning a pat on the back from Melinda. "Thanks, Mel."

Next class fate smiled upon us, and Missy and Alivia were not in the same lessons. Missy and I had Potions, while Melinda and Alivia had History of Magic.

Missy was surprisingly good at Potions, and I was somewhat talented. I was able to identify almost every potion on the open-book quiz, while Missy found every single one, and added footnotes and annotations. I stared at Missy's paper. "How…What…You…Huh?" was all I could say.

Missy smiled. "I'm not always stupid. Just most the time!" She answered. I facepalmed.

The Potions teacher, Mr. Walker, decided to make a scene out of Missy, exclaiming to the class how wonderful her paper was. Missy blushed brightly and mumbled a lot of things, which sounded like her pleading with Mr. Walker to stop.

After potions Missy and I walked out of the building. Alivia and Melinda were already waiting for us. They were talking about something, and I assumed it was the lesson they just had. "How did you guys get here so fast?" I asked.

Alivia shrugged. "Mr. Blankenship is an okay teacher and he let us go five minutes early." She answered.

"What all did you do in that class, anyways?" Missy asked.

This time Melinda answered. "We took a quiz over what we remembered from last year."

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"What?" asked Alivia.

"I didn't learn anything in HOM class last year; NO ONE learns anything in that class at Hogwarts! I usually just bought my notes or copied off my cousin, Rose! She's one of the only people who actually pays attention!"

Melinda put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay; it's not for a grade or anything."

"Good, or I'd just about die!"

The quiz was a long list of dates and people I didn't recognize, so I just wrote down random answers. (Though I'm more than sure that "ninja-wizards" had nothing to do with the beginning of the Goblin Rebellion.) When Mr. Blankenship started to hand back the graded papers I could almost _feel_ the hair on my head paling.

A few minutes later the teacher had gotten around to handing back my paper. Surprisingly I had scratched by with a 78 percent (Thank God for multiple choice questions…) but I then reminded myself that it didn't really matter, since the grade wasn't going on my record. I flipped through the pages, seeing the answers to the ones I had gotten wrong. I noticed on the question I had answered "ninja-wizards" on Mr. Blankenship had left a side note. It read, "Not quite, but an extra point for originality. (Wouldn't it be cool if we were ninjas?)" I smiled in spite of myself at that little comment. Somehow, it made me feel a little better, almost like the glow-in-the-dark stars of last night.

After lunch we had a free period, which Missy begged endlessly to use up swimming in the indoor pool (Recreational Building, Room 3). Alivia reasoned with her, pointing out we would only have less than an hour, and we'd be all wet for next class. "It's best if we wait until later, or when we might be lucky enough to have a double-long free period. Until then, we'll have to find something else."

I spent that time on my broom, practicing flying so as not to get rusty. Alivia and Misty joined me, while Melinda watched from down below. I felt all the uneasiness I had been feeling wash away as I soared higher and higher. All too soon the free-time was over and we were back in classes. The rest of the day was filled with review-quizzes and boring lectures on classroom rules.

Eventually it was dinner, and then bed. Maddie curled up on my lap as I lay down on my bed, staring at those little stars again. I didn't know why, but they just calmed me. Maybe they were enchanted or something. _'Or maybe,'_ I thought to myself, _'I'm starting to warm up to this place."_

**Ho-lee SHIZ! I just looked it up, and I haven't updated this fic in ABOUT EIGHT MONTHS! GAH! Well, this was the last chapter. The ending? Lily realizing that she can get used to a change of scenery.**

**Oh…my gawd. I haven't listened to the particular songs and playlist I used to listen to when writing this story in FOREVER! When writing this I kept hesitating, so finally I turned on that playlist, and MAJOR NOSTALGIA ATTACK!**

**Sorry if this fic wasn't very good, but it was my very first on this site, let alone in this fandom! (Unfortunately, for the world of fanfiction, my first fics were for Ghost Whisperer [WHICH IS ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS EVER!] and weren't very good. I used to read/write fanfiction on a GW fansite. MAN DID MY OLD FICS SUCK! Of course, I was MUCH younger. About…hm…three, maybe four years younger? Point is I've gotten better with time.**

**Come to think of it, this is my first finished fic on ! o.O I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY! WAHHHH! Okay, I'm over it. If anyone want to pick up where this fic left off, be my guest. Just give me credit for the things/people I made up.**

**Okay, this is my last Author's note! This has been the Writing Nazi, and I'm signing off! ;D**


End file.
